Sif and Thor love story
by ying-yang ninga
Summary: Thor and Sif love eachother. But one problem. Admitting it. Thor goes though a love intrest frenzic. Can they make it though? Some spelling mistakes and type erors but let me of please. :):) please Read and Review. :)
1. author note

**Authors note :**

 **I am putting author notes first after this so yeah there will be no more after this. I getting nothing out of this I don't own any of them up I came up with Alannah. I do this for fun please leave a comment and be nice. Thanks :)**


	2. Relizing it

Warriors heart.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" came a blood curdling squeal from across the battle field.

"SIFF!" her sister (Alannah) cried rushing pass the dead bodies and few enemy fighter still standing. Thor and the warriors three stopped and turned around watching as Alannah ran to her sister.

"Sif no, no, no. Please be alive please." She said collapsing at Sif's side pulling her limp form into her lap. She cradled her younger sisters face with het hands on either cheek. Suddenly Thor and the warriors three were at her side worry in there eyes for the fallen maiden.

"What do we do Alannah?" Thor asked gently taking Sif out of the worried raingolian's (Alannah's species) lap and into his own arms.

"We get her my workshop in asguard. Hopefully we get there in time."

Volstagg, Fandral and Hugon stood up and walked of heading to the Bifrost. Soon Alannah and Thor followed. As they walked they came across the odd one or two enemy's left. Alannah made quick work of them. Anger guilt. That was what Alannah felt, she and her sister always fought better next to each other. **Not** apart.

"Himdal open the Bifrost!" the warriors roared to the sky. A few seconds later the bridge opened and they were swept away.

In arrival of Asguard Thor quickly mounted his horse with the fallen maiden still held firmly in his arms, with Alannah close on his tail. They raced back to the castle leaving their horses outside the palace door. They ignored Odin, Frigga and everyone else. One guard had the never to stop them but Alannah had none of it. She drew her sword and pointed it at his throat. He left, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Alannah led the way down the grand hallways of Odin's palace guiding Thor to her chamber. They closer they got the more speed and force went into there steps. Soon they came to the door leading in.

 _Ok please be in here. Please I need it._ She hurried around a little more before she screamed,

"I got it!" she ran back over to Thor and Sif and instructed Thor to place Sif onto the bed. Alannah got to work strait way pulling open the straps on Sif uniform. She opened them enough to get a good look at the wound. She pored the liquid in the veil and onto the cut. It took a few moments but soon the wound healed and Thor let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I will tale her to her quarters and stay until she awakes." He said at last.

"Good idea Thor make sure she goes easy when she awakens." She reminded him as he nodded, as a sign of thanks. Alannah stood there watching as the young prince walked out.

 _This makes me glad. Sif is happy. And to think in another universe_ _ **I**_ _marry Thor._

Thor walked down the grand, golden halls of his home toward his chamber. Why he said he would take Sif to his room he didn't know. It just felt right for her to be with him. Thor had always been truly happy when Sif was around. The place was always full of joy. That's why he hosted party's to welcome Alannah and Sif home from their trips to Raingolaina. He glanced down to see the warrior maiden , who was smiling, in his arms. He though back to when they were but wee children. She had been with him throw thick and thin. Hell, they even faced Odin rath together.

Sif started to stir when they reached his chamber. He set her down gently (yes for Sif Thor would do it gently) onto his bed and perched on the side of the bed. He rapped her small hand into his own callused one. Little did he know a certain Raingolian was watching them. It was not in till she spook he noticed her standing there.

"She likes you too you know." She said from behind him. You see Alannah like all of her race can read emotions and thought. Even Sif can do it to some degree.

"What?"

"You cant play dumb with me, Thor. I know you like her. And like I said she likes you." And with that she was gone. It was like she was never there. He would have to ask her one day how she did it.

He then heard a faint noise from his bed. He looked down to see Sif looking up at him with those big blue-green eyes. She faintly smiled at him and said

"You look terrible Thor." She paused before asking, "Where am I?" She followed her words by looking around and observing her surroundings. It was clear to Thor Sif literally had no clue where she was.

"Your in my chambers. Alannah agreed that it would be best you awoke with someone you know ad trust. So I said I'd take you to my chambers till you awoke. She also said you should take it easy." He explained to her.

When she realized she was safe and he wasn't going to try anything she sat up slowly. Thor reached out to her to help, but Sif put up her hand a sign to stop and let her do it. He leaned back bit still alert.

 _What is wrong with me? I am_ _ **never**_ _this protective. Not even of my_ _ **family.**_

But what ever the reason it escaped his mine. All but one. What Alannah had said

 _She likes you too._ And. _You like her._ For whatever reason he felt like this he just did. He came out of though to se Sif sitting up right leaning slightly on her arms. The goddess of war turned to look at the god of thunder and smiled warmly.

"It is my coronation in a few days. You need to get better as do I." He said at last.

"Yes I do. Well can I have some help getting there." She said. He smirked. They both knew Sif was not one who liked help. But when you need it, you need it.

"Ok lets go."

Thor helped her up and they made there way to Sifs chambers. Alannah watched for the door to her room(which was opposite to Sifs). She smiled and shut the door.

 _They will do it in there own time. Those dopes._

Thor helped Sif into her bed and pulled the blanket onto her. She mummed warmly and Thor couldn't help but smile.

"Good night Sif." He whispered softly.

"Goodnight Thor."

With that he left her chamber. But before returning to his own he knocked on Alannah's door. She opened it and asked

"What is it Thor?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me see my emotions."

"Most welcome Thor." She said before shutting the door.


	3. Addmitimg it

Think with your heart, not your head.

He would be king in only a few hours. Everyone said he was nervous. Everyone but him, Thor Odinson. He had spent countless hours preparing now it felt like it was for nothing. His friends: Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and Sif were still getting ready for the grand event. But only one of his friends had plucked his interest. Sif. She was brave, intelligent, beautiful, kind. But most of all she was loyal. She had been his friend for ever, now that they were older he had started to develop feelings for the maiden warrior. That scared him. He wanted to ask her, so bad. But his voice never came when asking that one question.

"Thor. What are doing, you should be getting ready?" came Sif's voice. Thor turned around to look at her. she was wearing her usual warrior outfit with her leather boots.

"I could ask you the same thing." he countered. she raised her eyebrow and walked coward him only a few meters from him.

"I asked first"

"Yeah... but I am royalty that is more important." she stood there starring at him, considering it then tilled her head in approvable.

"I was looking for you. Your mum requests your presents." Sif told him. Then she added" Now why are you up here?"

"I just had to clear my head that's all Sif." he said taking to long strides closing the gap between then. He cupped her cheek in his hand and she leaned into his hand. He smiled weakly at her.

S _hould I tell her. I mean what could go wrong she would have beat me if she didn't like me._

She opened her eye and met his gaze. Her eyes searched his eyes, trying to find out what he was thinking. Sif slowly raised her own hand to his cheek and rubbing her thumb against his face. A warm feeling travels down Thor's body starting from where her hand sat, he like she did leaned into her touch.

"Thor is there something you wish to speak about. It will have to be quick I did say that your mother has requested your presences."

"My mother can wait I want to say this. I have wanted to tell you for years just never known when to" he say." He then put his other hand on her face and looked her dead in the eye. Once again she looked in is eye for a glance of a jest going on but came up empty. His thumbs started to gently rub her face. Sif made a mumm noise. She had yet to push Thor away but he didn't want to push his luck.

"I like you Sif. I mean really like you, you are brave, kind, wise, loyal and bueatifull. I think I have liked you forever. I guess when Alannh mesiond it . It soumded so in place. Sif tilled her head more into his and said

"I though Alannah would have somethimg to do with this. You see she can do preety much anything which is sometimes anoying. Bit this time I think that I can turn a blind eye because... I love you too Thor." That was easier thsn expected. As soon as those word left her mouth Thor pulled her flush agenst her body and kissed her passionetly on the lips. She kissed back almost instently and the thunder began to swing her around. She moved her arms around his neck, deepeningthe kiss and so she didn't brake away from him. When he pulled away e stopped spinning and pulled back just enoung to see that bueatfull face of hers. She had a smile that streached as far as it could.

"Thor... I hate to breake the moment but your mother wants to see you." She said romoving her arms feom his neck. Much to his disappiontment. His arms left her waist and he said

"That your right."

"Yeah your mum might get curiouse." Came Alannah voise from behind them.

"Really Alannah." They both complained.

"Hey if it was not for me being nosy you woild never have got together." She said witha smirk.

"I hate to say it but shes right. You best go Thor."Sif said and began to make her way to er elder sister they walked, linked arms, back to the castle.

One thing was for sure though. Thorcould not be happier. He had the woman he loved and her sister approved. This wa sthe life!


	4. Broken madien

Now with the rainbow bridge rebuilt and loki in custody Thor had returned to earth three times to visit Jane. Now on the fourth he had the permission of the all-father he has brought her back with him.

"You are going to love asguard Jane. I can't wait for you to meet my friends properly." Thor said upon his arrival on earth.

"I am sure that I will Thor." Jane replied as she took his arm and he led them to the Bifrost. When reaching the Bifrost he yelled to the sky,

"Himdal open the Bifrost!".

With that the portal opened and it swept them away. When they reached asguard the first thing that came out of Jane's mouth was.

"OMG. This place is gorgeous."

"Yes and I cant wait to show you the rest of asguard."

"Oh my princes the all-father requires your presences at the castle." Himdal said.

"Thank you Himdal. Do you know what he wants." Thor asked. His father knew Jane was here so it must have been important.

"He said it had something to do with lady Sif."

"Alright then. Jane I am sorry but the tour will have to wait." He said apologetically.

"Its alright. I guess I will meet your father first." She said looking up at him.

Thor smiled at her and lead her away, toward the palace of Odin. He walked her along the rainbow bridge with her on one arm and Mjolnir in the other.

 _What could be wrong with Sif?_ He wounded as he lead Jane down the colourful bridge. Every glance he gave Jane he saw her staring at the beauty if Asguard's streets. As they approached the castle Thor began to hear faint whispers around then. Obviously he ignored then. When they enter the grand throne room. At the top of the great throne was his farther Odin and his mother Frigga standing beside him.

"Farther Himdal tells me something is wrong with Lady Sif." He said with his grip on hammer tightening and his grip on Jane still firm.

"That is the problem my son. Sif has gone rouge! The palace guard still search as dose Volstagg, Fandral and Hugon." Odin announced. On queue the warrior three came bursting though the door.

"Alannah is gone to they probably went together." They shouted all at once.

"WHAT!" Thor roared. Just then an arrow came whizzing though the window, it imbedded its self in the wall only centimetres from Odin's good eye. Thor walked up to the arrow and pulled it from the wall.

"It is of raingolian origin." Thor continued with "Alannah and Sif's markings on engraved on it as well."

"What dose it say?" Fandral asked.

Before Thor could answer Jane asked

"Um what is happening?"

"You see one of my closeted friends Lady Sif and her elder sister Alannah are missing. You see she is of raingolaina." Thor answer. He continued with reading aloud the note.

"It says that they have gone back to Raingolaina and they may not return. It also says that we should go when we can."

"I still don't know what's going on here." Jane said. She was sure that Sif was more important to Thor than met the eye but didn't dwell on it. Thor and the warriors three explained to Jane what raingolaina was and what role it played. Let it never be said she wasn't stunned.

With the approval of his father he, Jane and the warriors three left the grand room to prepare for the journey ahead. When ready they left for their horses, each with their own (par Thor who shared with Jane). Upon arrival of the Bifrost Himdal warned them to be careful when they arrived and with that he whisked them away.

* * *

Sif and Alannah had been home for only a few hours when they were informed of certain Asgardians had entered their home. Angered to the core Sif stormed of else where.

"Wow they got here fast." Alannah said once she was out of ear shot. She and Sif had come to let Sif get over Thor. Alannah thought he would wait in till come here.

"Hey Alannah Jane is with them." Sif said as she floated into the room. You see their species can do loads of thing. That includes flying.

"Go and escort them here." Alannah ordered one of the guards.

"Make sure the rest of the Emerald Guard is on high alert." Sif finished with.

* * *

Thor, Jane and the warriors three walked along the stepping-stone pathway. Raingolaina truly was beautiful. The water ran calmly though its channel, the life (animal and plant) flourished, over the hills you could see villages here and their. But the crown jewel, was the palace. It was grand, grander than Asguard and was complete with an oil effect. Faint but grand none the less. Then from over the hills came a lonely guard. As he came into focus Thor recognized them as one of the high ranked.

"Please come with me. I will take you to Princess's Alannah and Sif." He said before motioning for hem to follow.

 _Ok. Time for some answers._


	5. Remember

_Ok time for answers._

The guard led Thor, Jane and The Warriors Three to the castle. As it came into view it was more stunning than Thor remembered. Only something was wrong. It's colour was dim.

 _Wow someone's not happy and I think I know who._

"Wow this is pretty. I cant believe its real." Jane announced. She smiled up at Thor and he tightened his grip on her arm. As cool as this place was it was dangerous. And one memory came to mind.

 _Flashback..._

 _Thor, the warriors three, Sif and Alannah were paddling in one of the private lagoons on the edge of the castle grounds. Thor and the warriors three were in the lagoons and Sif and Alannah were making fun of them._

" _Oh ha ha. At least you we are doing something instead of..." Thor never finished his sentence before one rogue mermaid pulled him down. Sif was diving down in an instant. She turned her legs into a tail and swam straight down. Soon she had her gaze on Thor he was fighting back against the merl but Sif could see he was losing air. She swam faster, using her tail she whipped the mermaid back and grabbed hold of Thor's hand. She helped him break the surface and pulled him to shore. Alannah and the warriors three came rushing to help. Hugon, Fandral and Volstagg helped Thor up and Alannah assisted Sif change her tail back onto legs. Once she was up Thor had embraced in a hug nuzzling his face into her neck, whispering thank you over and over._

 _End flashback._

"Thor are you ok?" He heard Jane ask. He turned his head to look at her and saw he featured poisoned by worried.

"I am fine Jane just think about the time Sif saved me from drowning." He responded. Jane looked up at him then nodded in acceptance and looked. Thor was glad she didn't ask any more. He still hasn't lived down what happened after they returned to the place.

Sif and Alannah sat in the throne room both in deep thought. As much as Alannah and Sif missed the good old days of war, both were happy for the peace in the realms. Alannah was thinking of one moment in time when Sif and Thor once again were fighting side by side. It wasn't that face that stood out it was who they were fighting. Her.

Sif however was thinking about a time when she and Thor were but wee little children.

author note: sorry I don't update much trying to sort out my story's and what have you but doing worry you will have the end of all my stories and all my charaters belong to marvel or whatever I only own the OCs


	6. Dumb

Once at the palace Thor did a double take. _Who did he want Jane or Sif. he couldn't have both._ Letting his worries slide he followed everyone else in. It was just like he remembered the grand hall, the throne, the colour and stain glass windows. He looked to the side of him and saw Jane admiring the art. Like him she had the look of amazement in her eyes, his suddenly felt happiness well up inside of him.

"May I present Princess Alannah and Sif, often known as Lady Sif of Asguard." Yelled a soldier. On queue Alannah and Sif walked down and grand flight of stairs to the right. Mirroring their actions were two generals to their left. Alannah and Sif both wore the signature armour, well Sif did Alannah didn't were armour.

"Welcome" Spoke one of the generals.

"Sif.." Thor began but was interrupted by Sif's betrayed filled scream.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE UNANNOUCED AND BE SO CALM ABOUT IT. YOU BETRAYED AND LEFT ME AND YET YOU COME HERE LOOKING FOR ME, HAVE YOU NO SHAME." She yelled, her screams echoed thought-out the room. Thor physically flinched, mentally kicking himself for being such a fool. He expected her to be mad, but never expected this. He couldn't blame her. He had left her and to his disappointment she had yet to forgive him. The warriors three were both expecting and surprised at her outburst. They all knew Sif had a temper and that she had always cared for and loved Thor very deeply. Alannah had expected this. Not only did she know her sister inside and out but she could feel emotions and read thoughts without trying. Alannah glanced at her sister sending her a message though telepathy.

Alannah~ **Be calm Sif they mean us no harm. you should know this after all you grew up with them.**

Sif~ **Yes sister, ok. I'm calm**

But deep down Sif wasn't calm, far from it. Alannah knew that her sister had lied to her bjt said no more. Right now they had to deal with Thor. Sure Alannah had asked him to come but she never expected him to bring _everyone_ , he was dumber than she thought. That or he did not know Sif as well as he had made it out to be.


End file.
